Cooties And Weddings
by Enchantixtracy
Summary: Every father dreads the day he has to see his daughter leave him because she is married. For Steve Torres, this dreaded day has occurred within five years of Mitchie's birth. SMITCHIE. FOLLOW UP POSTED!
1. Cooties and Weddings

**I own nothing, except my imagination...**

**Cooties and Weddings**

5 years old Shane Grey hummed jingle bells as he walked along the pathway. It was six in the evening, but the sun was still shining brightly, indicating that fall was still afar. He reached the park and looked around, and his melodious voice humming jingle bells came to an abrupt stop as he saw a girl sitting on a swing, crying.

Upon nearing her, the girl turned out to be none other that Mitchie Torres, his best friend. Mitchie was approximately a year younger that him, since she had just entered her fifth year and Shane was about to enter his sixth.

Mitchie and Shane were 'meant to be', as often described by Shane's mother. They were born in the same hospital, same room, and were even alotted the same crib in the newborns section. She said when Mitchie opened her eyes for the first time, the first thing she saw was Shane's face, and then she raised up her hand to touch him, and accidentally knocked out the coconut flavoured pacifier from his mouth, to which Shane started to bawl.

But Mitchie laughed at the sight of Shane crying, and to this day, whenever Shane was around, all Mitchie did was to smile and laugh. When Mitchie hurt her arm, her mother was horrified to find her coming back home, giggling with Shane and saying, "Oh, hey Mom! I think I broke my arm"

Mitchie and Shane were perfect for each other. Sometimes, Steve Torres would joke around Shane, saying that, "Careful with the hammer, son. I don't want to see my future son-in-law hopping around on one foot on his wedding day, right?"

So a very puzzled Shane sat on a swing and out his hand on Mitchie's shoulder. What had happened? Why has she crying?

Mitchie raised her head, looked at him, and launched herself in his arms. He petted her, and whispered sweet things in her ear.

She finally subsided, and Shane, unable to contain his curiosity, asked, "Mitch, what's wrong?"

"Oh Shane," she said, "Today when I came to the park, Sander was riding the swing. I asked him if I could have my turn, to which he said that I couldn't because I'm ugly and stupid. Then Barron joined him and said that I should be more like Tess, and wear pretty pink dresses. I said that I'm wearing a dress to, but then Tess came and said that my dress is green and that nobody likes green and nobody will marry me because I'm nothing. She then pushed me and took the swing"

Shane looked horrified. How could someone do this to Mitchie? She was so sweet and was nice to everyone. He suddenly decided that he was gonna kill Barron and Sander.

"Mitch," he said, "Tess is wrong. Any guy would be lucky to have you. You are smart, sweet, charming, and the best girl ever. Here,"

Then Shane pulled out a plastic power rangers ring from his finger and kneeled down and said, "Mitchie Torres, will you marry me?"

Mitchie looked in Shane's eyes with fresh tears and said, "But you don't love me,"

"Yes I do. I love you, Mitchie," said Shane.

Mitchie nodded numbly, and watched as Shane slipped the ring in her finger, got up, and wiped her tears. He then took Mitchie's face in his hands, and kissed her.

The kiss was long and slow. After 3 seconds of having Shane's lips on hers, Mitchie wrapped her tiny and petite hands around Shane's neck and pulled him closer. Shane put his arms around her waist, and, if possible, pulled her even closer.

"Shane," said Mitchie, pulling away, "What about our parents? I mean, we are too young to get married,"

"We could keep this a secret until we grow up, you know," offered Shane.

"Yeah. Lets do this," said Mitchie.

Then, the two walked home. Both were neighbours, so when they reached their destinations, Shane kissed Mitchie again, and said, "Goodbye Mitch. I guess I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Goodbye Shane," said Mitchie, before running into her house.

_xXx_

"Mitchie! Dinner's ready!,"

"Coming mom!,"

Soon, the whole Torres family was seated around the dinner table. Mitchie's parents were in an animated conversation about a new client that Connie had through her catering business. Mitchie was lost in her thoughts.

_Does Shane really love me? _She thought as she played with broccoli, _Or is he being a good best friend?_ And then an awful thought struck her. _What if Shane said he loves her just because he felt sorry for her? _Mitchie inwardly shuddered at that thought. Shane would never do that.

_What about the kiss then? Surely Shane must have some feelings for her if he kissed her, right? Nobody kisses someone else unless they-_

"Mitchie!,"

Mitchie's head snapped up. "What?" she asked.

"Honey, are you alright?," asked her mother.

"Yes. I'm fine. Why?"

"No. It's just that you've been very quiet during dinner, which is unusual. And your mother has made chicken, which is something you love," explained her father.

"Oh. Sorry mom, dad. I'm probably just tired,"

"Are you sure honey? Do you want me to run a temperature check on you?" asked her mom, looking anxious.

"'I'm fine mom,"

"But-"

"Connie, sweetheart. Let her be. It's normal for an energetic five year old like Mitchie to get tired for once. Mitchie, sweetie, why don't you go to bed? We'll save the desert for you, okay?" said her dad.

"Sure. Thanks dad,"

"_Mija, _do you want me to call Shane?" asked her mom, still not convinced.

"No!," cried Mitchie, immediately turning red, "I mean, Shane's probably eating dinner right now, and he said something about catching a game with his dad after dinner. I don't think it's a good idea to disturb him. I'll just go to bed, okay?"

"Okay," said her mom, finally giving in.

"Goodnight mum! Goodnight dad!,"

"Goodnight Mitchie!,"

"Sweet dreams hon!,"

As Mitchie lay on her bed, she couldn't help but think _Is Shane really in love me? Or more importantly, am I in love with him?_

_xXx_

The next day at school, Shane sat on a seat farthest away from Mitchie. He couldn't believe at what he had done. _How could I do that? _He thought to himself, as his mind tried to focus on spelling the word 'firetruck' correctly. _I totally lost it, and proposed to Mitchie. And she agreed, and now we're engaged. And I confessed my love for her. She probably thinks that I'm a loser now._

He glanced up from his notebook and looked over at Mitchie, who looked absolutely adorable in her pale blue dress. It was the very same dress Shane had picked out for her when they went shopping with their parents for Shane's birthday presents.

He remembered how Mitchie felt so left out, that he said that he wanted to have a frilly dress as his final present. Everybody had looked at him as if he were nuts, including Mitchie, but afterwards, he pretended to try it on and said that it was to small for him, and declared that now that it had been bought, it must not be thrown away.

He then recommended how Mitchie should have it. After that, Mitchie absolutely loved him, and his Mother gave him a physical check, just to make sure that he's all male. To this day, Shane's mother bans him from all girly things, because she does not want Shane's horrifying fifth birthday's shopping spree all over again.

Shane didn't even realize that he'd been looking over at Mitchie all this time now. Too bad he didn't notice someone else staring at him all through the study session.

_xXx_

It was lunch time. Everyone was outside, playing and having fun. But Mitchie was in no mood to play. Her best friend had avoided her all day. She sighed and looked outside and saw Shane laughing and having fun with Andy.

As she sat on her desk, she noticed something protruding from bag. She took it out, and it said :

_Mitchie,_

_Meet me behind the water fauntain at lunch_

She sighed again. The mysterious person had spelt the word 'fountain' wrong. She slowly got up and walked across the play area, and then to the water fountain. She saw a blond girl standing behind it.

"What do you want, Tess?"

"Geez. Can't you read? I wrote _behind _the fountain. Not in front of it,"

Mitchie made her way to behind the fountain.

"You know what Mitchie? You are fifteen minutes late,"

"So?"

"So? So try to come on time the next time,"

"What do you want?"

"I want you to stay away from Shane,"

"What?"

"I don't like the way you're so clingy on him. Let the guy breathe for god's sake,"

"It doesn't matter. Shane's been avoiding me,"

"So he's finally realized what a loser you are. About time he did,"

"That's not true. Maybe he wants to have some guy time,"

"Yeah right. So just because Shane wants to have some guy time he decides to ignore you completely and not even meet your eye. Admit it loser, he hates you,"

"That's not true,"

"Yes it is. Shane has realized that spending time with you is like doing math-boring and tricky. Boring because you're a loser, and tricky because you're a crybaby and he has to choose his words carefully all the time,"

Mitchie was in tears by now.

"Mitchie. Listen to me. I don't care whether Shane is avoiding you or not. Actually, I do, but still. It's you I'm concerned with. Shane is mine. I love him. And if you get anywhere near him, I'll make sure you pay for it with your life,"

And with that, Tess left. Mitchie, not having any idea on what to do, broke down completely.

_xXx_

Shane was worried. Lunch was about to end, but there was no sign of Mitchie. He had finally decided to apologize to her for his rude behaviour, and he knew he couldn't do it until he found her.

_Where is she? _He thought as he checked the play area for a hundredth time. He walked to her desk, and saw a piece of paper on her desk. It was a note, saying that someone wanted to meet Mitchie behind the water fountain.

He chuckled as he noticed the word fountain was spelt wrong. _Looks like someone is not paying attention in spelling class_ he thought as he ran towards the water fountain.

However, when Shane reached the water fountain, his smile faded as he saw a girl hunched up and sobbing.

Instinct and the pale blue dress told him it was Mitchie, and when she looked up and locked her eyes with his, he ran over to her and took her in his arms.

Mitchie clung on to him with her dear life, forgetting all about Shane's behaviour earlier that day. Shane, in turn, rubbed her lower back and whispered sweet things to her.

"Mitchie, please tell me what's wrong,"

"Sh-Shane, I-,"

As if on cue, the loud shrill bell boomed across the kindergarten, indicating that lunch was over, and it was time to head to art class.

"Don't worry about the class Mitch. Just tell me what's wrong,"

"O-Okay. You see, I was lonely and decided to sit on my desk, and found a note there. It said that someone wants to meet me here. And when I came here, I found Tess waiting for me, and she told me to stay away you, because she loves you and does not want me around. Then I told her that this was not needed as you were avoiding me,"

Shane winced at that. Suddenly, the fact that he still had to apologize came back to his mind.

"And then," continued Mitchie, "Tess said that it's about time you did because you have realized what a loser I am and you really don't want to hang out with me because I am boring and a crybaby, so you have to stick with me, just in case I start crying again,"

Apology forgotten, Shane was furious. Tess had now officially ruined his relationship with Mitchie. Now, not only did Mitchie think he was a loser, she also hated him for no apparent reason, all because of Tess.

"Mitchie," pleaded Shane, "Please listen to me. First of all, stop crying,"

Mitchie sniffled and wiped her tears. Shane resisted the urge to do that himself. He didn't want Mitchie to hate him even more, if possible.

"Second of all," he continued, "You and Tess have got it all wrong. You both think that I'm tired of you, Mitch, and you both also think that I think that you're a loser. But actually Mitch, I was too embarrassed to even look at you after last night,"

"What do you mean, Shane?"

"I mean that last night, I confessed my love for you, and even asked you to marry me. I know you hate me for that, but-,"

"Wait a minute. Hate you? Shane, I think you need to know that there is no possible way that I can hate you,"

"Really?"

"Of course. Shane, I love you too. I was just sad because you were avoiding me and Tess said that-,"

"Can we please forget what Tess said? She's just jealous, because she claims to be in love with me. And what I want to focus on right now is the fact that the girl I love loves me back,"

Mitchie blushed.

"And now that I think about it, Mitch, I think we need to talk to our parents about this,"

"Why?"

"So that I can take you out on dates, and do this,"

And with that, Shane took Mitchie's face in his hands and kissed her. Mitchie kissed him back, and soon, the two of them were making out.

"Ahem,"

The two sprang apart, and looked behind them to see Ms. Dee, their class teacher.

"I was wondering where you two were," she said, "And when I come to look for you, I see you two making out. Usually, when some one's missing, either they are in the wrong class, or sleeping. But this is not quite what I was expecting. Care to explain?"

"Um," began Shane, "It's hard to understand **(they are too young to know the term 'complicated') **But in short, I am in love with Mitchie and I have proposed to her. We are getting married,"

"Hm. Hm," said Dee, unconvinced.

"Principle's office?" asked Shane.

"Right this way,"

_xXx_

Both Shane and Mitchie's parents are called. They are taken home. The Torres and Grey family are sitting in the Torres living room. Shane and Mitchie are sitting across from them looking down, not meeting any one's eyes.

"Um," asked Mitchie, "Are we in trouble?"

"Yes you are young lady," said Steve.

Mitchie flinched under his tone.

"Steve," said Paul Grey, "Don't be so hard on her,"

"Don't be hard on her? What are you saying Paul? Your son and my daughter ditched class to make out,"

Mitchie turned red. Even Shane's face turned a light shade of pink.

"Shane," said Denise Grey, "Would you like to explain?"

"Yes mom,"

Shane sighed before speaking, "To tell you the truth, yes we were caught making out. But we did _not _ditch class to do so. I found Mitchie crying yesterday in the park, and she told me that two bas-I mean two boys made fun of her, and a girl told her that she is ugly and no one will marry her. And that sparked something inside me,"

Shane paused for a breath and continued, "Suddenly, Mitchie wasn't the same girl anymore. Suddenly she was prettier than usual, she was cuter, her voice was even more musical to my ears, and, she-she just seemed different, okay? And then I knew that I was, I mean, I am in love with her,"

"And Shane is not the only one in love here," piped in Mitchie, "I am in love with him too. And then, Shane proposed to me, and I said yes, because I'm in love with him. But today in lunch, a girl told me that Shane feels sorry for me, and hates me. And that made me cry,"

"And that's how I found her," continued Shane, "Crying behind the water fountain. Then I comforted her, and when all misunderstandings were solved between us, we sealed our love with a kiss. It's not our fault Ms. Dee doesn't believe us,"

The whole room was shocked. Not at their story, but at the fact that for a five year old boy, Shane knew and understood the meaning for a big word like 'misunderstandings'.

"Son," said Steve, "What are you trying to say?"

"What I'm trying to say is that," said Shane, standing up and walking over to Steve, "Is that, I'm in love with your daughter. I have known Mitchie since her birth, and been there for her through everything, including the time when Connie would change her diapers. I know that I love her, and I also know she loves my back. Mr. Torres? I would like to have your permission to marry Mitchie,"

All the adults were shocked, but focused more on holding back their laughter.

Steve stole one glance towards Mitchie, who had tears in her eyes. He then looked at Paul, who was thinking the same thing as him.

"Son," said Steve, "You have my permission. When would you like to get married?"

"Next Friday sir," said Shane without missing a beat, "It's my birthday, and frankly, I wouldn't want any other present than our wedding,"

Mitchie got up and stood next to Shane, and took his hand.

"Well," said Denise, "Don't we get to see a kiss?"

"Mrs. Gray," whined Mitchie.

But Shane turned around, and looked at Mitchie in her eyes. Then they both leaned in and kissed.

Connie and Denise 'awwed'.

"What about the ring? Did Shane give you a ring?" asked Paul.

"Yes. Yes he did," said Mitchie, and slowly extended her hand so everyone could see.

Denise laughed at the power rangers logo, but subsided when she earned a glare from Shane.

Soon, It was dinner time, and Connie proposed they all eat together, which they did. The wedding was brought up again, and details were discussed.

Later that night, when Mitchie went to bed, she stared at her ceiling, thinking. _I can't wait for next Friday._

Little did she know, her 'fiance' was thinking the same.

_xXx_

It was Friday. Shane Grey looked down the isle and sighed. His bride would be walking down this isle any second from now. He looked around himself. They were having the wedding in the Grey backyard. The reception was at Torres backyard.

He was wearing a tux, which was a 'hand me down' by Jason. His eyes flicked towards Jason who was glaring at him. Probably because Jason had a huge argument the previous night with his parents on how he, being seven years old, couldn't have a girlfriend and Shane, being five, could get married.

To Jason's left sat a two year old Nate, who was looking adorable in his tux coat and a diaper that looked like tux pants. He seemed to have lost his pacifier, so he contented himself by sucking his thumb.

Then he saw his mom, looking at him, and covering her mouth to hold the laughter in. She was in charge of the video camera. His Dad was standing behind him, since he was a pastor.

Suddenly, the music began to play. His eyes quickly flicked towards Connie, who was sitting patiently in the chair, and having a silent conversation with Denise.

Then he looked in the front and saw Steve holding Mitchie's hand and leading her down the isle. She looked beautiful in her white gown. Steve led her to him and then let her go. He took a seat next to Connie.

The weeding began, and went on smoothly until Paul said, "If there's anyone who objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace,"

"Stop the wedding!,"

Everyone turned around to see Tess standing there.

"Tess?" said Mitchie.

"I said stop," said Tess, walking towards the couple.

"But Tess, why?" asked Mitchie.

"Because **I**love Shane. You don't. Shane pities you. Shane, honey, I've seen the way you look at me. Tell everyone you love me, not her," cried Tess.

"Tess," said Shane, "I love Mitchie. I have loved her since I first saw her. I love everything about her. I'm sorry, but my heart belongs to Mitchie, not you,"

Tess began to sniff, and then finally began to bawl. Connie had to take her aside and soothe her. She then called Tess' mom.

She returned just in time to hear Paul say, "You may now kiss the bride,"

Shane unveiled Mitchie's face and kissed her with all the passion he had.

When they broke off, they went to the Torres backyard, for their reception.

While everyone was enjoying, Shane pulled Mitchie aside and they walked outside.

"I know where we are going for our honeymoon," said Shane.

"Really? Where?" asked Mitchie.

"Wonder-world Water Park,"

"Oooohhh...I love that place. The swirly slide is my favourite,"

"Mine too,"

"Shane?"

"Hm?"

"Now that you're my husband, we can do whatever we want, right?"

"Of course,"

"Can you do something for me?"

"Anything,"

"Kiss me,"

Then Shane pulled Mitchie to himself and kissed her. They kept on kissing until Connie came out and told them it was time for bed. They reluctantly broke off, and promised to see each other the next day.

As Mitchie lay in the bed, she began to replay the day's events. _I can't believe I'm married now. But this is probably for the best. I won't find anyone better than Shane, ever._

She then closed her eyes and slept, dreaming about Shane through the night.

**Whew! Finally it's done.**

**Thank You so much, for taking time to read this.**

**EnchantixTracy**


	2. The Actual Wedding

**So this is a follow up to my previous chapter. I really meant for this to be a oneshot, but, two of my reviewers - ****Jemi Obsessed ****and ****readingtothemoon ****requested me to post a follow up. Thank You so much. It really makes me happy on how my readers want more from me (Okay. They want more from the story. **_**Anyway**_**). On with the story...**

**I own nothing, except my imagination...**

**The Actual Wedding**

Shane Grey hummed his favourite song, This Is Me, by none other than his fiance. Once upon a time, it was all about listening to The Beatles or Celine Dion. But so much had happened in the past 24 years of his life.

First of all, he and his brothers had formed a band, called Connect Three. They were noticed in Camp Rock, which was managed by his Uncle, Cesario Brown.

The quickly became noticed and before he knew it, they were probably the busiest guys alive. If it was not a rehearsal for a concert, it was a photoshoot.

But the fame came with a price. During those years, Shane hardly had a contact with his old friends in New Jersey, one of them being Mitchie.

Mitchie. Just thinking about her made her made him happy. The last time he saw her was before he left for Camp Rock for the first time. But that wasn't even a goodbye memory. She was inside her room, peeking out her window, as if afraid someone might see her.

Now that he thought about it, it really was hard for her. The whole 'kid marriage' thing was fine. But ever since the sex education in school, the kids hadn't been treating her too well.

Everyone was cool with him, since he was a guy. It was Mitchie they focused on. He remembered how they would always tease her about her relationship with him.

Shane's POV

By the time she turned 14, things had gotten worse. Guys would actually walk up to her and ask her if she could perform services for them too. I still remember the horrified and embarrassed look on her face.

Guys were always passing lewd comments on her in the hallways. Girls like Tess were no less. They would actually put notes in her locker, and trust me, they were horrible.

And then the worst thing happened. Mitchie broke up with me. She said she was tired of all this. I stayed quiet throughout the whole conversation. Who could blame me? She did have a point.

So we broke up, and I was whisked away in the popular crowd. I remember missing her like crazy all the time. My mom said that the pain would go away with time, but it didn't.

So my dad arranged for me, Jason and Nate to go to Camp Rock. And that's how I remembered seeing her, peeking from her bedroom window, and looking at me. And then, she was gone.

So, after I got the fame, I wasted all the free time I had (barely 30 minutes) into contacting my older friends from New Jersey. But never Mitchie.

I would waste 10 minutes chatting with them, and spend the next 20 looking at Mitchie's number in my contacts, wanting to call, but then again, not wanting to call.

Eventually, we were off for vacation, for the first time in four years. I was going to turn twenty. I remember sitting in my limo, not really interested in the 'schedule' for the days. I was more interested in a certain girl whom I hadn't seen for four years.

But when I reached their place, Mrs. Torres said that she was not there. So I went back to my own home.

7 days into my arrival I was desperate to even catch a glimpse of Mitchie. I was so frustrated that I decided to go out for a walk.

Soon, it began to rain. I decided to cross the street and head home. Not many people were out. I think I was the only one on foot, and there were only two other on four wheels.

But as I was about to cross, I saw something. A brunette girl staring at me. She was about to cross from the other side.

Her hair was sticking to her face. And she had no make up on (otherwise the mascara would be running down her face). Her lips parted only a little bit, and her eyes were strikingly brown.

It was Mitchie.

We both stared at each other for a long time. And then finally, she began to walk. And then she began to run. And she ran straight into my arms. I hugged her tight. So tight that she winced. I let go of her, and then with everything I had, I kissed her.

Not so surprisingly, she kissed me back. And we both kissed, and kept on kissing for about two minutes.

And then I took her into my arms and began to walk. She didn't question me and kept on walking with me. We reached a motel, and I paid for a room. And then when we locked ourselves into it, I kissed her again.

My father was against sex before marriage. But he was never against love. He always said, "Son. I want you to lose your virginity to your wife. But if ever, you find your love in someone who is not your wife, and you are not married, I will not object to any action you take with her. But only if you are certain you will marry her in the future,"

So I gave myself to her on that day. She gave herself to me too. We made love, and once we were done, I popped the question, again.

She didn't even hesitate to say yes.

But she wanted to finish college first, so we decided to stay fiances until she did so.

But then one day, I heard her singing. I was mesmerised by her voice.

And when Nate heard her, he wasted no time in telling dad, our manager. Dad wanted Mitchie to audition for a record company, but Mitchie refused.

I guess she was too scared. But I was confident she would get the contract. So I went with her, and once again, not so surprisingly, she got the contract. Dad immediately signed her as our opening act.

And the she toured with us. The fans loved her, and then she released her first album. It hit the charts, and so did her duet with me, This is Me.

And here I am, unlocking our apartment door. Yes we share an apartment. But that doesn't mean we do _stuff_. That one time was the only time we had sex.

We are gonna wait till marriage for our next _session. _

We are getting married tomorrow. Mitchie's been staying at Caitlyn's for a week. She refuses to see me until then. Something about 'I wanna see you on our marriage day in a new light Shane'

I bet Caitlyn put her up to this. Cait is Nate's girlfriend. But she is only his girlfriend because my baby brother is too scared to pop the question.

But if he wasn't such a scaredy cat, they'd be married with four kids by now.

Anyway, I change, and go to bed. But I can't sleep. I'm too excited for tomorrow.

End of Shane's POV

What Shane doesn't know though, is that his fiance is just like him - too excited to sleep.

_xXx_

Shane looked nervous. He was standing in the church, in front of his father. The scene was almost like the one he had 19 years ago. Except that there were a lot more people, the marriage was in a church, and the reception was in his beach house.

His mom was sitting in the front row. Her eyes were glossy, and every now and then, she would raise her hanker-chief up to her face.

His best men, and his brothers, Jason and Nate, gave him encouraging smiles.

They looked pretty much just like they did 19 years ago, except that Nate was wearing actual pants instead of diaper pants.

And Jason wasn't glaring at him either.

Suddenly, the music began to play. Everybody turned around. Shane held his breath.

At first, the flower girls came. And then bridesmaids. And then, Mitchie.

She looked absolutely breathtaking in her wedding gown.

Shane's POV

Even through her veil, I could see her eyes. They locked with mine, and held on to them until I snapped out of my trance to hear my dad say, "If there is anyone who objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace,"

"Stop the wedding!"

Everybody gasped and looked around to see Tess standing at the door.

"Tess?" said Mitchie.

"I said stop the wedding," said Tess, coming towards us.

"But Tess, why?" asked Mitchie.

"Because **I **love Shane. More than you, and more than anyone ever can. I have loved Shane ever since I met him. Shane is mine Torres. You got him in kindergarten. But now is the real deal. Shane, tell her you love me,"

"Tess," I started, "I love Mitchie. I love her with all my heart. And you know what? My heart beats for her, and will continue to beat for her until it's last beat. Mitchie and I belong to each other. This is not a competition Tess. This is the real deal. Just this once you have to let Mitchie win,"

The whole church was silent. And then, Tess sniffed and turned to her heel and walked away.

I then looked at Mitchie to see tears streaming down her face.

The wedding began again, and then I heard my dad say, "You may now kiss the bride,"

I then lifted the veil, and kissed her - long and slow. Once we were done, I heard Mitchie say, "My heart beats for you too,"

_xXx_

We are currently at our reception. Mitchie and I had our first dance. And then, she pulled me out. We went for a walk, when I couldn't hold the silence any longer, I said, "I know where we are going for our honemoon,"

"Really? Where?"

"Wonder-world water park,"

"Oooohhhh...," she said, giggling, "I love that place. The swirly slide is my favourite,"

"Mine too. Oh, and what I meant to say was Wonder-world water park, in the Bahamas,"

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"Shane?"

"Hm?"

"Now that you're my husband, we can do whatever we want, right?"

"Of course,"

"Can you do something for me?"

"Anything,"

"Kiss me,"

And then I took her face in my hands, and kissed her. We kept on kissing for a long time, until my mom interrupted us, since it was time to head for the airport.

We took our private jet to the Bahamas. We reached there at about four in the morning.

As I lay in the bed, I began to think. _I can't believe I'm married now. This is probably for the best. And I will never find anyone better than Mitchie, ever._

And when I locked my eyes with Mitchie as she lay in the bed next to me, I could tell she was thinking exactly the same too.

**Thank You for reading this.**

**EnchantixTracy**


End file.
